memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battle of Procyon V
"Never occur"? I don't know about this. It seems to me that Daniels wanted Archer to make peace with the Xindi precisely because the Federation had to exist in order to ensure victory in this battle. His dialogue in this scene indicated that it was an established piece of the timeline he was seeking to preserve.Logan 5 19:44, 16 May 2005 (UTC) :On the other hand, this future had a large part of the galaxy "adapted" by the spheres. Since those were destroyed later in the "original" timeline, it is unlikely that this Battle will occur as shown. -- Cid Highwind 14:22, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) Yeah, I thought of that too. Still, Daniels said it was one of the most important battles in the history of the Federation so it definitely seemed to me like he wanted it preserved, and that the reason the Sphere-Builders were attacking the past was to prevent he Federation's founding so they would be assured of conquest...I actually don't have a problem with including the background info, but it should be more ambiguous about whether or not it will occurr, not just saying it probably won't. Logan 5 19:57, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::I think we're looking at a temporal paradox. These always get messy. My simplest undertanding is that it already happened, but never will. Does that make much, if any sense?... No. Then again, neither does time itself usually. Archer witnessed it in the relative past, though it was part of a possible future. That would change the future from his perspective. This was a temporal war, so many events may or may not have happened due to their "time bobmbing" if you will pardon the pun (for lack of a better term. Also, I would think that the possiblility has not been excluded of new spheres being built later on, perhaps more powerful ones and in greater numbers that could have cause that kind of damage to the galaxy.Riddick 04:46, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :::"Led by the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-J)"? that was never said on air, granted any starship named Enterprise is most of the time in charge of the fleet, if it was not on air is the phrase correct? ::::No, anonymous user. Although looking at the other ships used (like the Dauntless and Nova class ships); and the rendering of the J in the Ships of the Line calendar. I would think it's safe to assume it was one of the more powerful vessels there. However, that's just a guess and no where close to canonical. So it is out. -Lord Hyren 07:32, 13 November 2007 (UTC) It was history and part of the normal time line. If you watch the scene Daniel clearly stats that he was showing Archer history in which the Sphere builders are defeated. Then says that the Sphere builders can see other time lines and want to keep themselves from losing the battle. That's why they went back to the past so they could try to change their inevitable defeat at Procyon V. When they failed in the past it means that the battle at Procyon V happened and the Sphere builders are defeated in the future as it was meant to be.--GRIZZ Chitown (talk) 03:55, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think Lord Hyren has been waiting since 2007 for a reply- but with the defeat of the Sphere-Builders by Enteprise, there is no need to defeat them in the future. That was the whole point. 31dot (talk) 09:46, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Future Starships There is no reason as to why a Prometheus-class starship, a Nova-class starship, and a starship similar to the fake Federation starship USS Dauntless is present at this battle. It is possible that Starfleet continued to use the Prometheus-class design and the Nova-class into the 25th to 26th century, and Starfleet liked the design of the Dauntless, so they created one. The producers probably added them as an inside joke or assumed that most viewers wouldn't notice. Very possible, since Starfleet was for some reason still using 23rd century starships in the late 24th century, and even new classes of starships (such as the ) seem to be based off of the design of ships from the 22nd century (in this case, the Enterprise NX-01). On a side note, how many times do you have to watch an episode before noticing something like that? I'm astounded that such a detail was even caught by anyone. --Antodav 20:04, 2 June 2006 (UTC) :Isn't it possible that in the timeline where the spheres aren't destroyed by the efforts of Jonathan Archer et al. and the Delphic Expanse continues to, well, expand, the Federation's progress is slowed down by the presence of the thermobaric clouds and all the anomalies and that 'our' 24th century ships are not created in that timeline until much later? ::its would'nt explain the apperearance of the fake-dauntless. --Shisma 15:40, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :::It also would not explain the presence of the advanced Enterprise-J --OuroborosCobra talk 15:43, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::::The most likely cause of the use of the Dauntless is to save time, instead of making a new model in the computer the producers simply reused it in the knowledge that 98 percent of the viewers wouldnt notice or care. :::::We make the assumption that starfleet wouldnt build a ship after her specs. The design, although alien, seemed very sound, so in a time where they probably have mastered quantum slipstream drive, why not use something that they know works? After all, their race has been assimilated, so it's not as if they're about to complain. Voyager had plenty of time to get some good detailed scans of her, so they probably could have reverse-engineered the Dauntless over the past few decades. As for the presence of Prometheus and Nova Class ships, we've seen how long Excelsior and Oberth class ships have lasted, so their presence is perfectly reasonable. Finally, as for the Vor'cha class Kilingon Battlecruiser.. it's a Klingon ship. Go ask them why it's there.Riddick 04:41, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Ok, is it a violation of policy to have added "Alternate Timeline" to the title of this article? I dont see anywhere in the policies that prohibits this; yet it got removed. I would like an explanation.StoryMaster 17:25, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :It may not be expressly in policy, but it is standard practice to use the simplest title possible, and adding "Alternate timeline" doesn't do that. The only alternate timeline conflict I know of that uses that in its title is Federation-Klingon War (alternate timeline) (which also does it correctly). The only reason that is use is to disambig between that and the Federation-Klingon War (2372-73) that happened in the regular timeline. There is no such ambiguity with the Battle of Procyon V, or the Year of Hell, or Andrew Kim, etc. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:29, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Removed I removed: :There is no explanation as to why a ''Prometheus''-class starship, a variant ''Nova''-class starship, a starship, and a starship similar to the mock Federation starship [[USS Dauntless|USS Dauntless]] are present at this battle. Even stranger is the presence of a 22nd-century Vissian starship and several 24th-century Devore warships, apparently fighting on the side of the Sphere-Builders. :In reality, the producers probably added the ships as an inside joke or assumed that most viewers wouldn't notice. It is also possible that older and relatively obscure models were preferred in order to save time and money for a relatively short sequence. In-universe, this could be explained as older ships being refitted to bolster Federation ranks, as had been seen in the Dominion War; or interference from other powers due to the Temporal Cold War. for being nitpickery and speculation. Posting it here if anyone disagrees. -Angry Future Romulan 15:05, May 18, 2010 (UTC) stupid question If the Sphere-Builders did win and the Xindi Destroyed Earth before the Federation was created, why would it have caused the Sphere-Builders to win and Space Form the galaxy into the Expanse? what about the Klingon's, Romulan's, Vulcan's, Andorian's I would think that even with Humans gone they would put aside there issues to stop there planets from being conquered? or did I miss something? Chasemarc (talk) 05:00, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Plot questions should really be posted at the Reference Desk, but to answer you: It was said that the presence of the Federation in history was vital to turning back the invasion in this battle, and if Archer was killed in his attempt to stop the Xindi weapon, the Federation would not exist. It wasn't really about Humans in general- Archer was going to go on a suicide mission to destroy the weapon, and without him, no Federation, even if you still have Humans. As to what other races might have done, apparently they did not come together in such a manner, or the Builders just beat them if they did. 31dot (talk) 12:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC)